These Days
by BlueRosesJane
Summary: An evening in the married life of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. EWE. Fluff, and of course lemon. One-Shot


**Warning, adult themes. **

**I do not by means own Harry Potter. If I did.. Hermione Malfoy would be. **

* * *

><p>The summer heat invaded The Malfoy House, the Malfoy children waited impatiently by the foyer, for their Grandmother to take them to the Malfoy Manor, the new and renovated Malfoy manor. The proud grandparents were overjoyed to have both Scorpius and Amelie Malfoy staying for the weekend. Both children were three years apart from each other, Scorpius was eight and Amelie five.<p>

The children were promised sweets, toys and any other indulgences a kid their age might want; with two talented wizards as their grandparents anything was possible.

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, became accustomed little by little to the Malfoy family; the first one to welcome her with open arms was Narcissa to Hermione's shock. Lucius was apprehensive and guarded but as soon as Scorpius was born there was nothing more than his beautiful grandson, followed by his little girl Amelie. They were spoiled rotten by both Lord and Lady Malfoy, and also by their parents.

"I don't understand why you're making a big deal out of this!" Hermione hissed at her husband as he picked off toys the main stairway of their house, "I am not making a big deal!" he retorted back, with no amusement in his voice. "_Please. _Humor me" she said, as she placed her hands on her hips, just the same way she had been doing since they were eleven. Sassy little witch her husband thought. "Hagrid and the Giant Squid having a romantic relationship," said he. She snorted, oh the sound was beautiful. "Be careful Granger, those snorts.. We need to fix that. Just because we have two kids doesn't mean anything." He said as he sorted the toys and sent them back to their corresponding rooms, with a wave of his wand. "I should be careful?" she said, "McLaggen is still single" she murmured and he came back running back into the kitchen. Grabbed her from behind and lifted her over his shoulder, "You'll pay for that!" he hissed as he began running with her on his back. "Draco! Stop! Put me down! Now!" Hermione squealed like she was seventeen again, "Now, Draco play nicely. That is the mother of your children" Narcissa called out in a cool collected voice, as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen with two blonde-curly haired children. Jumping up and down and calling out to their parents.

"Daddy, can you put down Mummy we're going with grandma Cissy" his daughter interceded, "Okay sweetie if you say so" Draco put down his wife and picked up his daughter, "Do you have everything you need?" he asked the little girl in his arms her blue eyes widened dramatically. "No! I forgot Harold!" The little girl exclaimed and then Harold the Pink Pygmy Puff came flying in, almost hitting her mother in the head. "Amelie Malfoy, what did I say?" Hermione asked picking up the poor pygmy puff. "Harold might sleep longer next time I call him to me" Draco looked away from his daughter's face, he did not want to be the one to tell his little girl that Harold the Pygmy puff had actually died two times already. This was Harold the Pink Pygmy puff the third. His daughter had a rather strong, forceful magic. The kind children needed to learn to control. Scorpius was the same at her age, but his, Hermione and Draco had taught him to control. And small outbursts were unattainable when he was happy or upset. Hermione said hello to her mother-in-law and gave her anything the kids would need, in the course of the two days. Both children said their goodbyes to their parents and left with their grandmother.

Draco picked up a few more toys in silence and so did Hermione. They both new why they were so quiet. The tension was getting to Hermione. She moved towards the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of water. And waited, he knew Draco would follow her. And you bet Trelawney's ass he came to her, but maybe it was all the years they had been together, ten years almost. He took his time coming towards her, she merely watched him walk, trying to look unaffected by his natural swagger. He smirked, his light blonde hair was messily pushed back, it wasn't the slicked back do he used wear in their younger days at Hogwarts, it was more carefree and messy. Hermione loved it. He came to stand in front of her pressing her against the marble kitchen counter. And she welcomed him in her arms, wrapping them around him. And he, instantly went for her neck, peppering kisses from the shell of her ear to her collar bone, "I don't want you to go" he murmured against her ear, "I don't want to go either but it is my job." She said running her hand through his hair, the soft platinum blonde strands "Well maybe its time, you, ah, leave, ah, your job" he murmured again as he played with the bottom of her shirt. She pulled at his hair. Hard. "Don't you dare!" she said and pushed him off of her. "Come on Granger! You didn't stop working when you had Scorpius or Amelie!" he said in frustration. "The children miss you, and you're always tired, I'm always here. And I don't mind being here, but I think the children would want you here. I know that your job is important for you-" Draco was cut off by Hermione, who huffed and resigned. "It is why I'm not going to be in the ministry that much at all, I talked to Kinsley, I will be still be in the department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures but not as involved." She finished, looking at her husband's face, he smiled. "Really? Are you being serious?" he asked jumping back and following her to wherever she was going, the master bathroom. "Yes, I feel like I've missed much of my children's childhood. Scorpius is getting older, he's almost eight and Amelie always goes to you more, than Me." her head bent down as she sat in the closed toilet seat. Draco lifted her chin up, "You're worried that your own daughter, the spitting image of you doesn't like you?" her cute button nose which was grazed by the splash of small freckles. The warm butterscotch eyes, gleamed with tears, "Hermione she loves you, there's no doubt about it, she carries around her Chocolate Frog cards that have your face in them, she recites what it says "Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, helped close friend Harry Potter to vanquish the Dark Lord, she strongly believes in magical creatures rights and is now happily married to _stunning _Draco Malfoy" she laughed at his attempt of humor. "Don't be scared they both adore you and they both will be thrilled to have their mother with them, and so will I." he added giving her a small peck on her lips.

His witch returned the kiss with much more force, opening her mouth wider to let his tongue slip into hers. Draco got the indication that his witch wanted more, and kept kissing her, touching her back, her sides, and fingering the edge of her shirt. Their tongues battled, in a never ending dance, of hunger and raw passion. While she grabbed fistsfuls of his hair, and pulled him closer, Draco moaned and she let out a giggle in middle of the kiss, Draco smacked her arse and picked her up, Hermione squealed.

"Now, Granger. I told you were going to pay for the McLaggen comment. Take off your pants now." Draco growled as he took off his tie, shirt, shoes, socks and slacks following. Hermione followed obediently, and said not one thing. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation. She was in her underwear and so was he; she just leaned back in to the comfortable bed. Draco came to rest on top of her, and peppered kisses, bit the shell of her ear with light force, "On your knees, bend over". He rasped out, his voice full of order and passion. Hermione laughed, which earned her a smack in her bottom. She yelped, in both the unexpected pleasurable pain and the role Draco was playing tonight. She quickly went into the position he has asked her to go in, Hermione could feel the anticipation of what was going to happen, she could feel the wetness between her thighs and she could feel also Draco's arousal being pressed against her bottom. They both moaned at the contact of both his cock being so near her entrance but yet being separated by the scrap of lace that was her underwear and the tight boxers that entrapped Draco's member. He traced his hand along the roundness of her cheeks and slapped again, Hermione emitted a moan. Draco chuckled in triumph. And he let his hand slide slower and lower near her entrance, he touched her, the wet spot her arousal had created. But he did not dare go inside, not yet. He knew that It was killing her, her ass was wiggling in the air trying to get the friction she needed. He grinded his erection into her—making him more painfully aroused since his cock was already hard, as hard as he could be, he wanted to make this longer, and make her beg, but he had to do it soon. With quick work of his hands he ripped her panties off, and her center was exposed to him. And right there he believed he was the luckiest man alive, for he was. He enjoyed making love to her. But tonight he would fuck her senseless. And with another flick of his wrist her gorgeous breasts were freed from the odious confinements of her lacey bra. He traced her sides with his hands, again and she shivered.

"Draco.." her throaty moaned sent him over the moon, and he began working on her, one long slender finger at a time, her warm insides were slick with her sweet arousal, her lower half moved according to his administrations, but he held her still—she protested which earned her another slap in her cheeks which only proceeded to make her more turned on. "Draco please," she moaned as she tried to thrust her back into his fingers "Please what?" he asked "please do something!" she let out in frustration, "What do you want me to do Granger. Say it." he said with force, and smacked her again, she moaned, "Please fuck me senseless". She panted, "Now, now that is something I plan on doing so don't worry, spread your legs" she did as he asked and he entered her again, two fingers this time and forcefully, his erect cock touching the inside of her thigh.

The time spent playing quidditch allowed his following action. She was at the edge of her bed, and his head was between her legs. With a long swipe of his tongue and long moan of approval Draco began eating his heart out, enjoying the act as much as she did, she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled, trashed in the bed, grabbing pillows for support as he bit, sucked and fucked her wet center. With the same antagonizing long hard strokes. Hermione's walls were clenching, and unclenching the familiar tug in her lower stomach, and the anticipation of her climax began building, a few more strokes and she would reach nirvana, for her husband's tongue in her pussy was one of the things that she couldn't handle. Ever since they started their relationship, oral sex was one of their main focuses. "Draco, please I'm—I'm—I'm" she didn't have time to finish her sentence for he already stopped his administrations on her slick center, that he almost sucked dry. Hermione almost screamed in frustration. "Get up and go to the office, now." Hermione loved being bossed around by Draco in the bedroom. Which was the only exception. And she trusted him completely, because at the end of their sexual encounters they both ended happily sated. Before getting up, Hermione's eyes roamed Draco's still covered body, his boxer briefs were hosting a big, swollen member she couldn't wait to have between her legs. She stopped at his six foot two frame and fingered the elastic band of his boxers and pulled them down with one motion of her hand. His member sprung out and she licked her lips. Tonight they would fuck like Veelas in heat. There was no doubt about it. She let her hand caress the steel hard member, feeling the pre-cum at the tip of his cock, and every pulsation, the veins that made his cock look even more enticing. She brought her fingers to her lips and sucked the trace of his seed, and ran to the office where he commanded her to go. He followed after, extremely turned on by his witch's actions, his hard cock moving from each step he took to his office. She already knew she had to be sitting at the edge of the desk by the time he got there. And he was not disappointed, her legs were spread. Her ass cheeks bare against the mahogany desk. He let out a hungry growl of anticipation. He finally reached her and massaged her breasts and located one in his mouth, sucking and pinching the peach, colored areolas that were his and his only. He kept sucking and biting, putting small pressure in her breasts but he was ready to enter her, her hand was exciting him more and more and he needed more. "Bend over". She hopped off the desk, he watched her delicious breast bounce as she hopped off and bend over for him, and he couldn't take much more. "Now, granger. I will teach you I'm the only one who owns this pussy, and I'm the only one allowed to fuck you the way I do. Okay?" he slapped her ass. She nodded as she felt the head of his sizeable cock poke her in between her thighs and rub against her swollen clit. She moaned and nodded in approval, and "I want to hear you say yes." He said as he pulled away from her slit. "Yes, Draco, yes!" she screamed as she could feel the tip of his engorged cock rub against her. With some more teasing and rubbing, he finally entered her in one deep thrust. And began pounding into her with enough force they moved his desk, the sound between skin against skin could be heard, the loud moans and the grunts were heard, each thrust was met, his sack rebounding off her ass cheeks. He had her hips in a vice grip as he grinded into her from behind, bending her body at his will and changing their feet slightly so they could reach the hidden spots in their bodies, "Granger you feel so good, Merlin's balls." The obscene sound of skin against skin recoiled off the walls, Hermione grinded back into Draco with as much force as he did on her. He began slowing down, but Hermione didn't want to stop, "Granger, what did I say? You were going to pay. Now stop moving. Sit on my lap and ride me. Fast and hard." Draco sat down in his leather office chair, his cock still hard as steel sprouting between his legs, Hermione missed the feeling of him inside her, and she rubbed her legs together for one last time and climbed on top of him. And he slid inside her with no protest, they both moaned at the contact of being connected, at last. They both felt every single inch of one another. Connected at the hilt. He began rocking her up and down, and she began setting her own pace, which was, as he put it, riding him fast. And hard. Her breasts bounced with each stroke and he was enticed by her beauty, the long curls, the sheen of sweat that covered her body and the way she looked when he pleasured her, eyes closed and her sweet lips frozen in o shaped form, lips which he caught in a scorching kiss. And that began speeding up the process. Hermione gripped Draco's shoulders, nails digging into his skin. And began thrusting faster, her muscles began clenching, Draco could feel her walls tighten, contracting around his member that belonged to her, and in her. The great friction between the bodies that fitted perfectly within each other began overwhelming them. They were at the verge of a very explicit and high precipice which at the end, would bring them to a point of complete bliss, two more hard thrusts and Hermione screamed her husband's name. He in returned whispered her name against her chest, and spilled his seed in her. Draco gave two more powerful thrusts and the couple was enveloped in complete euphoria.

After moments of recovery, with the remaining force in his body, Draco lifted Hermione's sated body to their masterbathroom. The tub was filled with warm water as they both slid in, both tired and happy as they let the warm water wash their bodies away, "The thought, of you cutting back hours at the ministry gives me great delight. But as we both know your job brings you great delight. I don't want to push you to leave it". Draco murmured in hushed tone. His witch was resting against his chest. "No, I've been wanting do to this, I just need some cases to settle, and then I will cut down hours. It is time. My family comes first." Hermione replied back, tracing invisible patterns on his knee. "Whatever you want to do my love", he played with a chestnut curl and twisted it around his long fingers, "I always did love your hair". He admitted, "You are such a liar! You always made fun of it!" she smacked his leg lightly, "Well, It has changed since school hasn't it?" he laughed. "Yes, a lot of things have changed since school"; she turned back and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Yes, we have two curly blonde-haired children". She laughed her laughter full of glee, love and pride. A tone that was always recognizable when she spoke of her children. Amelie and Scorpius. "Two, brilliant and gorgeous kids," he corrected her. They kissed each other lightly on the lips; "Thank you, for forgiving me," he ran his hands through her hair, "Thank you for making a family with me, for showing that love can conquer and change anything, and anybody. I love you". Hermione turned around, faced him. "And thank you, for changing. For loving us." Hermione responded with clarity. Her hand caressed his cheek; she could feel his five o'clock shadow, under her fingertips. She kissed him lightly, she opened her eyes, and the pair of grey steel orbs that once were filled with hate, remorse and contempt, were now filled with love, trust and adoration for her and their family. His eyes were no longer solid grey; these days they were a shade of defrosted silver.

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot believe I actually did this. It has been a while since I posted something here..<strong>

**Well I hope you enjoyed this, and please review and let me know! **

**This one-shot goes to the simply amazing Draconian Scribe. Thank you for encouraging me into writing once more. Brilliant woman, go read her stories! (They are far better) I hope you enjoyed this. I wish you luck in your exams. **

**Please excuse any grammatical errors. I wanted to post this as soon as possible. **

**-Jane**


End file.
